


Pod hviezdami Midgardu

by plavkovie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Midgard, Vianoce, lol, návšteva Midgardu, otravná Jane, vianočné trhy, vianočný SEX
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plavkovie/pseuds/plavkovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto sa odohráva po Dark World. Jane je tu pre mňa ako nejaké zastúpenie priateľstva a porozumenia. Aj keď ja osobne sa hnevám na Jane vždy keď ju vidím pri Thorovi a moja myseľ kričí: Tam mal byť Loki!, tu v tomto príbehu ju akceptujem, pretože tu nejde po Thorovi, ale je len jeho kamarátka. Thor ju bol párkrát navštíviť a jediné čo je medzi nimi je priateľstvo, aj keď... Oh pane bože! Veď si to prečítajte, lebo náhodou všetko vytrepem teraz. x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod hviezdami Midgardu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thorki Christmas: Under Stars Of Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833754) by [plavkovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plavkovie/pseuds/plavkovie)



Ozvalo sa mocné zaklopanie na dvere do Thórových komnát. Loki len nezaujato zdvihol zrak od knihy. Sedel na stoličke pri okne a nohy mal vyložené na písacom stole.  
,,Loki, otvor, prosím!" zakričal Thór z kúpeľne.  
,,Čítam." odpovedal nezúčastnene bih neplechi a pokračoval v čítaní.  
Z kúpeľne sa ozval jeden otrávený povzdych a v tej chvíli aj nové trojité zaklopanie.  
,,Áno! Už idem." ponáhľal sa Thór z kúpeľne, ešte polonahý. Odomkol a otvoril dvere.  
Loki z kúta izby znova nenápadne a nezaujato sledoval návštevu.  
,,Heimdall! Poď ďalej!" mávol rukou Thór, urobil Heimdallovi miesto a ten vstúpil.  
,,Zdravím vás, princ." pokynul hlavou a potom pozrel na Lokiho.  
,,Aj teba zdravím, Loki."  
Loki nasadil hadí pohľad, no strážca brány si to nevšimol. Pre Heimdalla už Loki nikdy nebude princ Ásgardu.  
,,Thór..." prehovoril Heimdall ,,Mám pre vás odkaz... Pre vás oboch." dodal, keď si všimol, že druhý boh sa viac venuje knihe ako jeho slovám.  
,,Jane Fosterová, vedomá si mojej moci, volala na mňa a žiadala, aby som vám odovzdal odkaz." Heimdall si ich premeral pohľadom.  
,,Skutočne?" zamračil sa Thór a ruku, ktorú mal preloženú na prsiach vystrel, aby si mohol hánkami prstov poklepkať po brade.  
Heimdall prikývol.  
,,Požiadala ma, aby som vám oznámil, že vás pozýva do svojho domu, aby ste u nej strávili obdobie zimných midgardských sviatkov." dohovoril a Loki po tejto správe znechutene hodil knihu s názvom Midgard a jeho sviatky, ktorú doteraz čítal, na stôl.  
Heimdall aj boh hromu sa na neho pozreli a keď mlčal, Heimdall sa rozlúčil a odišiel.  
Keď sa dvere zavreli, Loki sa s povzdychom postavil. Keď uvidel Thórov úškrn a tie známe iskry nadšenia v jeho oceánových očiach, hneď ho zarazil.  
,,Nie." povedal rozhodne.  
,,Lokííí." šiel k nemu Thór a strúhal všelijaké prosiace humorné grimasy až sa Loki musel zasmiať.  
,,Nie, Thór. Nejdeme." skúsil naňho hodiť rozhodný pohľad, aby si uvedomil ako vážne to myslí, blonďaví boh, ale spojil dlane a nahodil psie oči.  
,,Vieš aká to bude zábava? Veď Jane je milá osôbka!"  
Bledý muž len krútil hlavou. Thór teraz k nemu pristúpil tesne blízko.  
,,Loki. Midgardské zimné sviatky! Ty predsa miluješ zimu!" usmial sa.  
,,Bude to romantické." pritiahol si Lokiho k sebe a chcel ho pobozkať, no on rozhodil rukami.  
,,Nie, nebude to romantické. Bude tam Jane. To zabíja všetku romantiku a možnosť byť spolu." nahneval sa Loki.  
,,Ale, veď to je Jane! Najmilšia osoba vo všetkých deviatich ríšach!" prihodil Thór veselo.  
,,Ona ma nenávidí!" upozornil Loki na túto skutočnosť.  
,,No, na to, že si sa pokúsil pomocou armády z temnoty vesmíru ovládnuť jej ríšu, ťa myslím, akceptuje neuveriteľne milo."  
Loki na Thóra zazrel.  
,,Ak nejdeš ty so mnou, idem sám."  
,,To neurobíš."  
,,Veruže urobím. Jane je výborná hostiteľka, výborná priateľka a ja ju vždy rád uvidím. Bude nám spolu fajn." žmurkol na Lokiho a otočil sa na odchod, no Loki ho zdrapil za ruku a pritisol si ho k sebe. Thór sa usmial.  
,,V poriadku." namrzene zavrčal Loki.  
Skôr ako stihol Thór niečo povedať, Loki ho zastavil prstom, ktorý mu priložil k perám.  
,,Ale..." pohladil ho prstom ,,...mám podmienku." nespúšťal zrak zo sladkých pier.  
,,Akú, môj najsladší?" Thór mu vtisol bozk na čelo a pohladil ho po havraních vlasoch.  
,,Ešte sa so mnou pomiluj." zašepkal Loki ako sa obtrel o Thórov krk a Hromovládcu sa ihneď zmocnil plameň, ktorý mohol uhasiť len Loki.

 

,,Normálne som tomu nemohla uveriť! Výjdem von a otvorený Bifröst za kopcom. Mohli ste ma nejako skontaktovať, keby som nebola vonku ani neviem, že ste prišli. Ale, ste tu a to je hlavné! Panebože!!! Ja sa tak strašne teším, že ste prišli! Toto budú určite jedny z najlepších Vianoc!" rapotala Jane bez nádychu zatiaľ čo šoférovala zasneženou nocou.  
Thór sedel vedľa nej na sedadle spolujazdca a usmievavo prikyvoval na všetko čo hovorila. Loki sedel vzadu za Thórom a pozoroval zasneženú krajinu. Predstieral, že je otrávený, no v jeho očiach tancovala radosť s údivom tango. Sledoval blízke aj vzdialené siluety hôr, modrobielu pláň spiacej prikrívky snehu, z ktorej sa týčili ihličňany rôznej výšky. V diaľave žiarili drobné svetlá midgardských príbytkov v malých mestečkách. Midgardská zima bola nádherná. Ten mráz mu zohrieval srdce.  
Jeho úsmev však znova sklesol. Jediná nepekná vec tu je Jane, pomyslel si keď znovu otvorila ústa, aby rapotala ďalej v nezastaviteľnom tempe.  
,,Ešteže som včera upratala. Nemohla som vedieť ako rýchlo a kedy a či vôbec prídete."  
Thór prikývol.  
,,Dnes som postavila stromček. Nakúpené mám, aj keď, nie som si istá či to bude stačiť pretože keď si u mňa, Thór, moja chladnička sa trasie od strachu." zasmiala sa Jane a Thór s ňou aj keď nerozumel čo tým myslí, no potom si spomenul, že chladnička je tá mrazivá hrobka, do ktorej midgardčania schovávajú jedlo.  
Keď prechádzali mestečkom, ásgarďania vyjavene sledovali osvetlenie mesta a vianočnú výzdobu, svetlá v tme. Toľko krásnych iskier bez použitia mágie či kúziel... Loki chcel Thóra chytiť za ruku a zdieľať s ním túto chvíľu, no nemohol. Oprel si hlavu o sklo a so zvláštnym horkosladkým pocitom vo svojom vnútri ďalej sledoval noc... A počúval Janeine bľabotanie.

 

Jane zaparkovala za mestom, pri väčšej dvojposchodovej chate. Keď vystúpili, nasledovali Jane, ktorá sa stihla dva-krát pošmyknúť na ľade, k dverám zdobeným vencom z ihličia a červenými stuhami, na ktorých boli zavesené drobné zvončeky. Počas tej krátkej chvíle, kým Jane odomykala dvere, stihla povedať ,,Mrznem!" aspoň 25-krát a neprestajne drkotala zubami.  
,,Zimááá!" pípla a o ochvíľu sa jej podarilo odomknúť dvere.  
Keď vstúpili dovnútra, Jane zabuchla dvere a oprela sa o ne s veľkou úľavou na tvári.  
,,Áá... Teplo!" vzdychla a ponáhľala sa cez úzku chodbu do kuchyne, len čo sa vyzula.  
,,Čo je to za midgardský zvyk neustále ostatným oznamovať teplotné javy?" zamračil sa Loki a Thór sa zasmial.  
Vyzuli sa, Loki si zavesil dlhú vestu na vešiak, Thór položil Mjölnir na pohovku v obývačke a potom nasledovali Jane do kuchyne, kde si sadli do rohu rohovej lavice za stôl, na ktorom bola váza so slnečnými kvetmi.  
Keď pred každého položila tanier s štyrmi kúskami pizze, až na Thóra, ktorý mal dve celé pizzu pre seba, začali jesť.  
,,Dobre, takže oblečenie máte v obývačke, Thór ešte od minula, Loki tebe som niečo vyhrabala, malo by ti to byť dobré." povedala a naliala do pohárov mlieko a pokračovala:  
,,Jedna izba s manželskou posteľou tu je. A potom tu je už len moja. Takže môžete spať spolu alebo bude niekto spať so mnou na mojej posteli?" nenápadne sa uškrnula a hodila očkom po Thórovi.  
,,Nie!" povedali naraz Thór aj Loki.  
Thórovi zabehlo a Loki sa tváril najnenápadnejšie ako vedel a obaja ignorovali Janeinin začudovaný výraz.  
,,Teda..." prehovoril Thór keď prestal kašľať ,,...vieš, neviem ako to chodí tu na Midgarde, ale v Ásgarde sa nehodí, aby muž zdieľal lôžko so ženou ak nezdieľajú požehnanie lásky.." vysvetlil Thór objektívne so spravodajským výrazom, bez toho, aby si bol toho vedomí.  
,,Uf, no to by ste sa čudovali ako to chodí na Midgarde..." prehodila Jane len tak pre seba so zvláštnym polo - vtipným úškľabkom, zjavne si na niečo spomenula.  
,,Čo som to chcela...? Á! Jasné! Zajtra pôjdeme nakupovať, lebo je mi jasné, že toho máme málo a zoberiem vás na vianočné trhy v meste. A pozajtra..." strašne sa zazubila ,,...sú Vianoce!!!" zatlieskala ako malé dieťa, no Loki a Thór evidentne nezdieľali jej nadšenie.  
,,Jane, neradi by sme ťa urazili alebo tvoje zvyklosti, preto sa opýtam: Čo sú tie Vianoce?"

 

Thór ležal na posteli a stále spracovával všetky údaje z Janeinej nekonečnej prednášky o midgardských zimných sviatkoch a pritom pozoroval Lokiho v jemných tmavozelených teplákoch, ktoré mu splývali z bokov ako si oblieka čierne tričko s nápisom Avengers.  
Loki si prehrabol vlasy dozadu a pozrel na Thóra.  
,,Myslím, že to tričko mi dala naschval."  
Thór sa zasmial.  
,,Určite nie." presviedčal ho láskavo.  
,,Nechcem tričko s nápisom Avengers."  
,,Veď aj ja patrím k Avengers." usmial sa Thór.  
Loki si kľakol vedľa neho na posteľ a uprel naňho mačací pohľad.  
,,Ale, teba si môžem podmaniť kedy sa mi zachce." priadol.  
,,Naozaj?" posadil sa Hromovládca a Loki pozorujúc jeho nahú hruď zasnene prikyvoval.  
,,Môj najsladší Loki... Ak to tričko nechceš, vyzleč si ho." jazykom sa dotýkal Lokiho pier.  
,,To je výzva?" usmieval sa tmavovlasý boh.  
,,To je moja prosba." zašepkal Thór, uhryzol Lokiho do spodnej pery a jeho ruku si položil na svoj rozkrok.  
Loki cítil ako veľmi ho Thór chce. Chvíľu Thóra láskal a potom si vyzliekol to prekliate tričko. Thórove pery hneď začali uctievať Lokiho telo.  
,,Chlapi! Chlapíííí!!!" búchala na dvere Jane.  
,,Nie." šepol Loki mrzuto a Thór sa len smutne pousmial.  
Opäť si ľahol a Loki otvoril dvere.  
,,Jane, deje sa niečo?" nedal na sebe nič poznať a spýtal sa zdvorilo.  
Jane padli oči na jeho nahú hruď, no snažila sa pozerať Lokimu do očí, avšak keď uvidela Thóra, manéver "oči - áno, super - sexy - postava - nie", sa jej prestal dariť.  
,,Tu za skriňou je matrac." ukázala tam a už aj ho vyťahovala von.  
,,V mojej izbe je pavúk, takže spím s vami." usmiala sa, no pri slove pavúk vyzerala, že má silné kŕče alebo zimnicu.  
Loki, ktorému bola Jane otočená chrbtom zovrel dlane do pästí a nečujne na ňu zavrčal. Thór to videl a hlasno sa zasmial.  
,,To nie je sranda." ohradila sa Jane.  
,,Jane." ohlásil ju Loki a ona sa otočila.  
,,Mohla by si mi, prosím, dať iné tričko?" ukázal na nápis.  
Jane sa udrela po čele.  
,,Och, prepáč. Nevšimla som si to. Ospravedlňujem sa, moja chyba." zahanbene zobrala tričko z Lokiho rúk.  
,,Idem ti zobrať iné do izby, ale poď so mnou. Neviem kam sa za tú chvíľu mohol presunúť." podozrievavo pozrela smerom do chodby.  
,,Kto?"  
,,No, ten pavúk."  
,,Jane. Malekith ťa takmer zabil a ty sa bojíš pavúka?" nadvihol jedno obočie Loki.  
,,Presne tak. Poď."  
,,Keď toho pavúka zabijem, môžeš spať u seba." nadšene sa na ňu usmial.  
,,No, to nie! Možno tam má spojencov. Už som vytiahla matrac, spím tu." usmiala sa a viedla Lokiho za ruku do izby.

Potom sa celú noc rozprávali a smiali, dobre sa zabávali historkami z ich životov. Aj keď Thór a Loki celú noc tichučko trpeli.

 

Celý deň bolo čo robiť. Stále bolo treba urobiť toto a tamto a nikto sa nenudil. Lokiho mrzutosť z toho, že nemôže stráviť s Thórom dlhšiu chvíľku osamote, prebíjala radosť z toho, že kedykoľvek sa Jane stratila z dohľadu, hoci len na pol minútky, Thór to okamžite využil, aby mohol Lokiho láskať v náručí.

Keď odchádzali na vianočné trhy, navliekli na seba bundy, čapice, rukavice, šály a Jane sa pozastavila nad Lokim, ktorý mal oblečené len čierne nohavice a ľahký tmavozelený kabát.  
,,Nebude ti v tom zima?" spýtala sa.  
Thór na ňu mrkol cítiac sa hlúpo aj za ňu a Loki na ňu pozrel pohľadom, ktorý hovoril: To nemyslíš vážne. Chvíľu ostalo ticho až to Jane došlo.  
,,Ách, ty si jótun! Pardon. Moja chyba... Zase..." zamávala rukami nad hlavou v snahe, aby všetci prítomný zabudli na predchádzajúce udalosti a ponáhľala sa otvoriť dvere.

 

Nádhera trhov bola neopísateľná. Niežeby bola krásou rovná zlatým nádvoriam Ásgardu, niežeby bola vznešenosťou rovná Valhalle. Nebola ani najúžasnejšia, ani najprecíznejšia, ani najelegantnejšia. Bola... obyčajná. Prenádherne obyčajná.  
Midgarďania chodili a popíjali, rozprávali sa a smiali a vytvárali útulnú atmosféru zimnej spolupatričnosti, ktorá bola natoľko dokonalá, že si ágardských bohov nevšímala viac ako by mala.  
I keď zdieľali to čaro priateľstva medzi ľuďmi, i tak len oni dvaja zdieľali svoje duše. Jane kupovala punč a Thór s Lokim stáli opodiaľ pod stromom, ktorý Thórovi zavše pripomínal Yggdrasil. Boh hromu ho objímal okolo pása a ten sa hlavou opieral o silnú hruď a rameno.  
Sledovali svetlá v ihličí na stánkoch, voňali vzduch, ktorý pretínal spev, medovina, priateľstvo a láska. Cítili sa tak pokojne, tak správne, jeden vedľa druhého, tak to jednoducho malo byť. Cítili to obaja. Inak sa to nedá. Rovnováha vesmíru, samotný poriadok by upadol do chaosu, ak by oni nepatrili k sebe. Thór si Lokiho pritisol bližšie a ten ho objal. Blonďaví boh ho druhou rukou hladil po tvári. Teraz neboli žiadny midgarďania, žiadny ásgarďania, ľudia či mrazivý obri, ani Jane ani Všeotec, nebolo svetlo ani tma... Bola len nekonečnosť bezhraničnej lásky. Len nový vesmír v ich objatí. Z tej jedinečnej energie medzi nimi, z toho odovzdania duší, z toho dokonalého zdieľania a splynutia by kľudne mohol vzniknúť nový svet. A tam by nikto nepoznal smútok ani smrť. A hviezdy by v tam žiarili najjasnejšie v celej existencii. Tak silná láska, ktorá spájala tieto dve bytosti pulzovala medzi ich dušami i telami, že už dávno neboli len nejakým životom v poriadku vesmíru. Už dávno boli jeho súčasťou, jeho základom. Oni boli bytie. Nežili každý svoj život alebo každý svoj život pospolu. Žili jeden spoločný. Ktorí, je nesmrteľný ako ich láska.  
V tej jedinečnej chvíli akoby to vycítili, pozreli si do očí a tam medzi nimi bol stred všetkého. Čo bolo, čo je a čo bude. To bolo tam. Medzi nimi.  
Thór sledoval žiar v zelených očiach. Smaragdy nežiaria tak ako Lokiho oči keď sa teší. A dnes v nich bolo toľko iskier. Tisíc svetiel sa v nich odrážalo a tisíc - krát toľko lásky odrážali k druhému bohu. A tá myšlienka, že Loki je len jeho... Že, mu odovzdal svoju podstatu z číreho milovania...  
Nie, nepremýšľal nad tým ako taký nádherný muž, tak chytrý a skvelý muž môže milovať práve jeho. Nespytoval sa či si ho zaslúži, nežasol nad tým ako k sebe mohli nájsť cestu. Vedel, že inak to byť nemôže. Nemohlo a nebude. Istota, s ktorou sa vpíjal do Lokiho očí ho hriala a dávala mu život.  
Loki sa topil v oceáne modrých očí. Priadol v náručí, v ktorom sa cítil tak bezpečne. Splýval a zdieľal všetky Thórove city. V jeho mocnom náručí nezáležalo natom koľko bolesti Loki prežil. Nezáležalo na nejakom Jótunheime, nezáležalo na Ódinovi. Nezáležalo ani na tom, že na tom nezáležalo. Pretože, všetka bolesť, ktorou Loki prešiel prestala dávať zmysel, prestala byť spomienkou v Thórovom náručí. V ňom sa mu totiž nič také nestane. Kým ho drží, akoby sa nič také ani nestalo. A on by v tom náručí kľudne zomrel. A bol by tým najžiarivejším svetlom medzi hviezdami pretože by žiaril z Thórovej lásky.   
Medzi nimi horeli plamene. Obaja sa usmievali. Tak bezstarostne, tak skutočne ako ešte nikdy predtým.  
,,Milujem ťa..." povedali naraz a usmiali sa. Bolo úžasné, že to cítili tak rovnako. Bolo to správne.  
,,Thór / Loki..." vyslovili naraz svoje mená.  
,,Som len tvoj. Naveky." hypnotizovali sa a Loki sa fascinovanie uškrnul nad Thórovým úsmevom.  
Naklonili sa k sebe, tesne blízko hľadiac si do očí a keď ich dych pohladil pery toho druhého, viečka rozprestreli tmavé plátno, v ktorom boli namaľované len ich najvrelejšie city v spojení ich pier. Dlhý a nežný bozk, ktorým pohladili svoju lásku.  
Pomaly, veľmi pomaly sa od seba oddelili a potom sa o seba ďalej opierali.  
Jane k nim cupitala nesúc v rukách dve šálky, z ktorých stúpala para. Zastavila sa pred nimi a zízala trochu nechápavo. Loki na Thórovi, ktorý ho objíma a obaja sa usmievajú akoby tu niekde zohnali hašišový koláčik, bol trochu nečakaný.  
,,Predsa len mu je zima." žmurkol na ňu Thór a Loki sa ticho usmial a zavrel oči, aby si vychutnal Thórovu blízkosť.  
,,Ahá..." prikývla Jane a podala im šálky.  
Ani teraz sa však od seba neoddelili a zobrali si šálky do jednej ruky. Pomaly si odpili z likérového punču so šľahačkou na vrchu.  
,,Ty máš kde šálku?" spýtal sa Thór starostlivo.  
,,Ja som šofér." pozrela akoby bol dôvod výsostne zrejmí.  
,,No, a?" upil si zo svojej šálky poriadny dúšok.  
,,Nemôžem šoférovať, keď mám vypité." vysvetlila s rovnakým výrazom.  
Thór sa hlasno zasmial a boh neplechi sa zachechtal pretože vedel čo má Thór na mysli.  
,,Nezvládneš túto sladkú vodu, som zvedavý ako zvládneš náš darček." smial sa.  
,,Aký darček?" mračila sa Jane.  
,,Uvidíš." žmurkol naňu Loki.  
Jane znova spala pri svojich dvoch návštevníkoch, tentokrát podozrievala pavúka z rozmnoženia a Thór s Lokim sa už začali obávať, že nočná mora ,,Pavúk", bude trvať po celý čas ich pobytu.

 

Dve hodiny pred štedrovečernou večerou Jane vládla mocným nástrojom - televíznym ovládačom a zasadla pred televízny prímač s veľkou radosťou. Tentokrát Thóra a Lokiho nerozdelila, sadla si po Thórovej ľavici a Loki po jeho pravici. Loki sa o Thóra opieral a Jane ešte všetkých prikryla obrovskou plyšovou teplou dekou.  
Von oknom bolo v diaľave vidieť svietiť večerné mesto a padajúci sneh. Všetci zamerali svoju pozornosť na Vianočnú Koledu. Pre Jane a Thóra to bol zjavne úžasný kinematografický zážitok, no Loki to veľmi nesledoval, keďže prestal už na začiatku nakoľko mu ten starec pripomínal Laufeya. To však bolo jedno. Spokojne priadol schúlený v klbku opretý o Thórove rameno.  
Samopašne hľadel niekam za obrazovku s nenápadným úsmevom, keď sa pod dekou načiahol rukou, nahmatal Thórove stehno a začal ho hladiť. Pozrel na Thóra, ktorý bol zjavne tak vtiahnutý do deja, že nič nevnímal, keď si všimol, že Jane je akosi vážnejšia. Šepla čosi Thórovi, nebolo počuť čo, film hral nahlas a ten začudovane zavrtel hlavou.  
Skôr ako si Loki stihol čosi uvedomiť, Jane sa strhla a tak zmizlo stehno, ktoré Loki hladil. S výrazom vrcholného odmietnutia Lokiho zjavných zámerov sa postavila a Thór sotva stíhal reagovať na vzniknutú situáciu.  
,,Loki! Ty si ma hladkal na stehne!"  
,,Nehladkal..." vyšlo z neho automaticky a pozrel do zeme.  
,,Ale, áno!" trvala na svojom.  
,,Nechcel som hladkať tvoje stehno!" postavil sa namrzený Loki.  
,,Čože?!" nechápala Jane.  
,,Nechcel som, bola to nehoda! Nechajme to tak a pozerajme ďalej."  
,,A čo si chcel?! Hladkať Thórove stehno?" zasmiala sa Jane ako absurdne to znelo.  
,,Predstav si, že áno!!!" skríkol a letel von do noci, zabuchnúc za sebou dvere.  
Jane civela za jeho tieňom s otvorenými ústami a Thór sa postavil.  
,,Jane..." povedal a ona pristúpila bližšie, aby naňho uprene pozrela.  
,,Si moja najlepšia priateľka. Prosím ťa, neskôr ti to vysvetlím..."  
Jane objímala a snažila sa zmieriť s tým čo bolo očividné.  
,,Choď za ním. Mám vás rada." hodila hlavou smerom k dverám.  
,,Vás oboch." usmiala sa.  
Thór jej stisol dlane a obliekajúc sa trielil von do snehovej hlbočiny ticha.

 

Sledoval Lokiho stopy, v tme síce namáhavo, avšak podarilo sa mu zájsť k stromom asi tak blízko za chatou. Chvíľku sa rozhliadal až uvidel Lokiho ležať v snehu. Pribehol, no upokojil sa keď videl, že Loki je v poriadku. Aspoň fyzicky... Videl, že Loki uprene sleduje tmavo - zafírovú oblohu. Milióny hviezd rosypaných na nebi sa odrážali v jeho uslzených očiach.  
,,Hviezdy Midgardu..." prehovoril ticho Loki zamatovým hlasom zaťaženým smútkom.  
,,Nikdy som si nepomyslel, že sú tak prekrásne." jasal Loki.  
Thór si ľahol do snehu vedľa neho. Hlavy mali tesne pri sebe. V ich očiach sa odrážali nebesá a vznikli úplne nové. Hromovládca stisol Lokiho ruku a ten sa usmial nespúšťajúc oči z hviezd.  
,,Sú tak iné ako tie v Ásgarde... Tak nádherne iné... Tieto by nás mohli pochopiť." uvažoval nahlas Loki.  
Thór naňho pozrel. Vedel čo tým myslí.  
,,Prepáč." Loki uprel pohľad na Thóra.  
,,Ospravedlňujem sa zato čo som jej povedal."  
,,Loki..." Thórov hlboký hlas chlácholil roztraseného Lokiho ako hojivý balzam.  
,,Vysvetlím jej to. Ona to pochopí, veď je to Jane! Skrývať to všetko čo k tebe cítim aj pred najlepšou priateľkou... To všetko čo pre mňa znamenáš... Nech to Jane vie. Aspoň ona..." palcom začal Lokimu hladiť chrbát ruky. Ten sa usmial a prehodil sa na bok, aby mohol Thóra bozkávať.  
,,Dokázal by som žiť v ničote, v smrti... Len z tvojej lásky." šepol Loki.  
Thór ho pohladil po tvári a vrátil na miesto jeden nezbedný vlas.  
,,Ty si môj Ragnarök. Až potom vlci môžu zhltnúť Slnko a Mesiac... Až keď ma prestaneš milovať." vravel Thór smrteľne vážne.  
Loki sa usmial.  
,,V tom prípade Ragnarök nikdy nenastane." rukou Thórovi vošiel do zlatých vlasov a ten ho tuho objímal, keď druhý boh vstal.  
,,Hore sa, môj najdrahší. Z tvojich modrých pier usudzujem, že, ako hovorí Jane: mrzneš." zasmial sa a podal Thórovi ruku.  
,,Poďme." prijal ju a kráčali ruka v ruke ku chate.

 

Keď prišli, Thór sa v obývačke prezliekol do suchého oblečenia a vtedy sa vo dverách objavila Jane.  
,,Thór? Môžeš ma nechať s Lokim osamote?" povedala a pokúsila sa o úsmev.  
Prekvapený Thór prikývol a pomaly odišiel, ešte sa obzrel, aby uvidel Lokiho zmätený výraz. Jane pomaly prešla k Lokimu zvierajúc dlane v sebe. Loki jasne videl, že rozkmitaným pohľadom sa pokúša nájsť správne slová.  
,,Loki, ja..." odmlčala sa, aby sa nadýchla a potom si sadla na konferenčný stolík oproti nemu, no tesne blízko.  
,,Vieš, ty si myslíš, že ja ťa nemám rada." pozrela do zeme.  
,,Ale, to vôbec nie je pravda, Loki. Mám skôr pocit, že nech sa akokoľvek snažím, nenávidíš ma. Preto sa chcem už dlhú dobu ospravedlniť... Tak... Tak ak môžeš, prepáč mi, ak som sa právala nepriateľsky... Tú facku som ti dala v slabej chvíli, vieš, prehnal si to vtedy v New Yorku, ale inak som nevedela aký bol tvoj osud. Povedal mi to až Thór, nedávno... A došlo mi, že som ti trochu krivdila... A tiež som sa nepoďakovala. Na Svartalfheime si mi zachránil život, ďakujem... Dlho som ti chcela povedať, že aj ja som adoptovaná. Iste, iste, nedá sa to porovnávať s tvojím osudom, ale len som chcela, aby si vedel, že s tebou súcitím, a že pochopenie môžeš nájsť aj u mňa... Mám rada Thóra, aj teba Loki." pozrela na neho a uvidela Lokiho s dojatým výrazom, slzy na krajíčku, pery pootvorené.  
Boh neplechi by nikdy nepriznal, že bol dojatý. Už vôbec nie obyčajnej smrteľníčke, ale tak veľmi mu teraz pripomenula Friggu. Tá ho tiež milovala napriek všetkému čo kedy urobil. Tak ako Thór... Tieto by nás mohli pochopiť, preblesklo mu hlavou. Možno je naozaj Jane tá midgardská hviezda, ktorá pochopí.  
Loki sa postavil a otočil sa Jane chrbtom. Hľadel von oknom na padajúce vločky.  
,,Vieš, Jane, ja a Thór... On bol odjakživa so mnou. Pri mne. Smial sa so mnou, plakal so mnou, ochraňoval ma pred druhými i predo mnou samým... Musíš to pochopiť, milujeme sa. Inak to nemôže byť, jednoducho, cítim, že sme narodený jeden pre druhého..." chvíľu bol ticho a potom pokračoval:  
,,Keď je pri mne, dýcham. Žijem, bije mi moje ľadové srdce. A vedomie, že ma miluje rovnako ako ja jeho mi dáva život. Len preto žijeme, jeden pre druhého... Žijeme pretože žijeme spoločný život. Inak to nejde." otočil sa k Jane, ktorá mala výraz dokonale zronenej radosti.  
,,Mám vás tak rada!" celkom nečakane objala Lokiho a ten ju trochu zaskočený zovrel v náručí.  
Usmial sa. Neskonale mu odľahlo. Tá hviezda to pochopila...  
,,Som šťastný, že sme takto dopadli." povedal Thór medzi dverami.  
Obaja sa pustili a Loki sa zasmial. Podišiel k Thórovi a nežne ho pobozkal. Jane ten pohľad trochu zaskočil, no povedala si, že na to si zvykne.  
,,Fajn, tak poďme jesť." pozvala ich Jane do kuchyne.  
Keď dojedli, Jane sediac oproti nim ich chvíľočku pozorovala.  
,,Bože, vás to muselo strašne bolieť." prehodila zamyslene Jane ako si opierala hlavu o pravú ruku.  
,,Čo?" spýtal sa Thór.  
,,Toľko citu, čo je vo vašich pohľadoch, to som nezažila! Tak to si ani nechcem predstaviť ako to muselo bolieť, skrývať to..." postavila sa a zrazu nečakane ožila.  
,,Darčeky!" zasmiala sa a cupitala pod stromček, samozrejme sa stihla aj podknúť.  
Obaja si pod stromčekom našli darčeky zabalené v čierno - zlatom baliacom papieri. Loki v ňom našiel obrovskú tmavozelenú plyšovú deku a Thór zasa červený vlnený sveter.  
,,To je milé." zasmial sa Thór a prezeral si sveter.  
,,Ďakujeme." povedal Loki.  
,,A teraz náš darček." pyšne sa usmial Thór a Loki, o ktorom Jane ani nevie kedy stihol zmiznúť, sa vracal z kuchyne s dvoma sklenenými fľašami s jantárovou tekutinou. Sklo mali vytvarované do keltských vzorov s runami.  
,,Čo je to?" usmievala sa Jane a načahovala sa za fľašou.  
,,Medovina, maličká!" zasmial sa Thór a šiel zobrať poháre.  
,,Ale, pozor, Jane." povedal jej Loki keď jej Thór nalieval.  
,,Predsa len... To nie je ako midgardská... Toto je medovina z Valhally."  
Spoločne pili a veselili sa ďalej.

 

,,Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Kde sa pije slávny mok,  
Medoviny skvelý lok!

Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Tak zvú slávnu sieň,  
Jasnejšiu než deň!

Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Cez dúhový most,  
Čo zve sa Bifrost!  
Valha... Hej. Hej! Ako sa to spievalo ďalej?" rozhodila rukami Jane s červenými lícami, zvláštne veselým hlasom, ktorý by ste len ťažko čakali od takej krehkej bytôstky.  
,,Choď už spať, Jane!" zasmial sa Thór a Loki sa chichotal pri pohľade nato ako nemotorne Jane vstáva.  
,,Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Choď už spať, Jane!  
Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Nech už som v nej." kopla do seba posledný pohárik a potom sa okamžite zložila na gauč a zaspala. Loki sa z chuti smial, zatiaľčo ju Thór bral na ruky, aby ju uložil do JEJ postele.  
,,Ja som ju varoval, že to je inakšia medovina." chichotal sa Loki a kráčal za Thórom po schodoch.  
,,Tú bude zajtra tak bolieť hlava." prehodnotil Thór keď ju zakrýval prikrývkou.  
,,Ak ju skôr nezožerie pavúk." smial sa Loki.  
Jane začala chrnieť ako kanec s besnotou, takže bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že tvrdo spí.

Keď vošli do svojej izby, Thór spokojne zamkol dvere.  
,,Idem sa osprchovať, nejdeš so mnou?" spýtal sa Lokiho.  
,,Nie, ja pôjdem po tebe." usmial sa Loki prívetivo.  
,,Prečo?"  
,,Pretože sa s tebou chcem milovať na posteli." nahodil svoj zmyselný úškrn a Thórova túžba pri pomyslení nato čo ho čaká, sťažkla.

Prekvapivo rýchlo sa osprchoval a potom čakajúc na Lokiho, ležal na posteli nahý, len prikrytý striebornou plachtou. Každá sekunda budila v Thórovi väčší a väčší hlad po Lokiho tele a vyzíval k hlasnejšiemu revu šelmu, ktorá sa v ňom začala prebúdzať.  
Keď Loki konečne vyšiel, Thór zaúpel. Loki mal na sebe len čierny uterák opásaný okolo bokov, ktorý kontrastoval s Lokiho mliečnou a bezchybnou pokožkou. Mokré vlasy naňom vyzerali tak úžasne.  
,,Och, Thór..." prehovoril Loki ,,...ani všetky armády deviatich svetov by ma teraz nedokázali udržať od teba ďalej, ako veľmi ťa chcem." vpíjal sa doňho pohľadom.  
Cez pootvorené pery bolo počuť jeho vášňou poznačený dych. Thórovi tie slová preleteli celým telom. Akoby sa ho dotýkala už len samotná Lokiho túžba.  
Boh neplechi prešiel okolo a postavil sa priamo oproti ležiacemu Thórovi. Potom sa s mačacím pohľadom dal na štyri a pomaly vliezol medzi Thórove nohy, kde ho bez zbytočných rečí začal hladiť.  
,,Áh...!" zasypel Thór pod tým dotykom.  
Každý nerv v jeho tele sa k tomu dotyku upínal. Loki sa naklonil cez jeho mocné telo, aby mohol jazykom mapovať jeho pery a neprestajne ho hladil. Thórova panva sa začala nepatrne automaticky hýbať a tlačiť sa do Lokiho dlane, keď z neho Loki strhol prikrývku a Thór sa mohol oddať dotyku Lokiho hodvábnej pokožky. Spojil ich jazyky v hlbokých bozkoch zdĺhavej nenásytnosti, rukou stiahol Lokimu uterák a zahodil ho niekam do pekla.  
Zatiaľčo Loki hrýzol mocného boha do krku, jeho prerývaný dych mu dráždil dušu. Thór držal Lokiho zadok v dlaniach a lačne ho láskal a vždy keď ho po ňom pleskol, Loki hlasno vzdychol. Thór mu jemne rozťahoval zadok a nemohol sa dočkať toho ako ho naplní, no to ho ešte čakalo Lokiho znamenité mučenie.  
Bledý boh sediac na Thórovi obkročmo zobral Thórove ruky zo svojho zadku a pomaly mu ich dal nad hlavu bozkávajúc ho, keď sa ozvalo prenikavé cvak! Loki sa vystrel, aby sa mohol pokochať Thórovým zmäteným výrazom a keď si Hromovládca uvedomil, že mu zápästie obopínajú putá pripevnené o mreže čela postele, doširoka sa usmial.  
,,Mágia, môj najdrahší." zašepkal a skôr ako stihol Thór niečo povedať, Loki pohol bokmi a začal pomaly jazdiť čím sa jemne obtieral o Thóra.  
Pod zadkom cítil Thórove stvrdnuté mužstvo a jeho stále prudkejšie nádychy ho povzbudzovali v tortúre.  
Skĺzol z Thóra, aby sa ho perami začal dotýkať na tom najcitlivejšom mieste, no nezobral ho do úst, len prechádzal tými dokonalými perami po celej jeho dĺžke a keď jazykom zakrúžil na špičke, Thór trhol putami s ťažkým vzdychom. Loki sa uškrnul s jazykom stále naňom a potom ho zobral do úst.  
,,Uhmmm!!!" vzlykal Thór pod Lokiho skúsenými ústami.  
Nič nebolo takou záhradou rozkoší ako Lokiho ústa. Druhý boh ho bral do úst celého a keď ho chvíľu podržal, Thór začal hýbať panvou a prirážať do Lokiho sladkých úst.  
,,Loki, ja sa urobím." ťažko zašepkal Thór, no Loki ho okamžite pustil a postavil sa.  
,,Och, ešte nie... Ešte nie, láska." pohladil jeho boľavú túžbu pohľadom a opatrne mu sadol na prsia.  
Pomohol Thórovi, aby ho mohol zobrať do úst a rukami sa chytil čela postele. Zatvoril oči a stonal ako sa snažil nevzbĺknuť. Práve v ňom horeli všetky ohne Múspellheimu.  
,,Thór, ách, Thór!" zavzlykal a znovu sa posadil do Thórovho lona.  
Thór sa z hlboka nadýchol.  
,,Loki..." vrčal temným a rozdráždeným hlasom.  
,,Och, Thór... Už chceš byť vo mne, však?" priadol Loki keď sa jazykom hral s jednou Thórovou bradavkou.  
Tu však Thór pretrhol magické putá a tie zmizli. Loki ani nestačil zareagovať a Thór ho dlaňou tlačil za krk na svoju hruď takže ako bol na kolenách, jeho zadok bol dokonale vztýčený. Thór doňho vnikol jedným prstom a Loki hlasno zakričal. Thór si vychutnával svojho sladkého Lokiho. Každé jeho skomolené písmenko, každý roztúžený nádych, každý rozdráždený výdych... Každé zvolanie svojho mena.  
,,Thór! Prosím!" Loki dychčal a stonal.  
,,Hmm? Čo by si chcel Loki?" spýtal sa Thór a pridal ďalší prst.  
Loki pridusene zakričal.  
,,Prosím!!! Chcem ťa mať v sebe!" fňukal Loki a Thór ho zdrapil za vlasy, aby mohol jeho ústa vložiť do svojich a nenásytne kradnúť každý jeho výkrik keď doňho vnikol celý.  
Loki sa posadil a držal svoje dlane prstami prepletené s Thórovými. Jazdil na ňom. Thórove polovýkriky ho hnali ďalej a ďalej. Zvuk svojho mena, s akou posvätnou túžbou ho vyslovoval Thór, to všetko a oni spojený v jednom celku ich priviedlo k zdrvujúcemu a mocnému vrcholu. Loki vylial svoju slasť na Thórovu hruď a on ho naplnil svojím teplom.  
Loki si oprel hlavu o Thórove rameno. Stále sa triasli a vychutnávali aj posledné iskry dohasínajúceho orgazmu.  
Po dlhej chvíli Loki zliezol z Thóra a ľahol si vedľa neho. Preplietli svoje telá hneď potom čo Loki utrel svalnatú hruď uterákom. Blondiak hladil hebkú tvár.  
,,Si nádherný." povedali naraz.  
Usmiali sa. A zaspali. Pod hviezdami Midgardu. Ktoré, boli tak prenádherne iné.


End file.
